Family
]] in 2050]] A familial connection is a relationship between people by genetics, marriage, adoption, or an especially strong friendship. In 2376, Seven of Nine and Naomi Wildman said they considered each other family because they were very close friends. ( ) The study of this relationship is known as genealogy. ( ) Familial connections vary by species, culture, gender, sexual identity and preference. Denobulans commonly have several spouses, each of which have more spouses, and children by each. Bolian families may likewise be polygamous. ( ) In 2374, Seven of Nine said the need for familial connections was a weakness. ( ) Genetics-based connections Parents :See Parenting for main article. *List of parents: ** Akaar and Eleen, parents of Leonard James Akaar ** Apollo, father of Asclepius ** Henry and Sally Archer, parents of Jonathan Archer ** Marla Aster, mother of Jeremy Aster ** Amsha and Richard Bashir, parents of Julian Bashir ** Benaren and Martis, parents of Kes ** Harry Bernard, Sr., father of Harry Bernard ** Bernardo and Sonya Calvera, parents of an unnamed daughter ** Caylem, father of Ralkana ** Andrei Chekov, father of Pavel Chekov ** John Christopher, father of Shaun Geoffrey Christopher and two daughters ** Beverly and Jack Crusher, parents of Wesley Crusher ** Culluh and Seska, parents of an unnamed child ** Debin, father of Yanar ** Dexa, mother of ** S.G. Dukat and Mika, parents of an unnamed child ** S.G. Dukat and Tora Naprem, parents of Tora Ziyal ** S.G. Dukat, father of Mekor and six other children ** Duras, father of Toral ** Ezral and Maya, parents of Liana ** Benjamin Finney, father of Jame Finney ** Captain , father of Ensign ** Garvin, father of ** Forra Gegen, father of Frola Gegen ** Tekeny Ghemor, father of Iliana Ghemor ** Gorkon, father of Azetbur ** Goro, father of Miramanee ** Amanda Grayson and Sarek, parents of Spock ** Erin and Magnus Hansen, parents of Seven of Nine (born Annika Hansen) ** Hermes, father of Pan ** Hodin, father of Odona ** Felisa Howard, mother of Paul Howard ** Isabel and Paul Howard, parents of Beverly Crusher ** Thomas and Rima Harewood, parents of Lucille Harewood ** Hiro Ishikawa, father of Keiko O'Brien ** , father of Winona Kirk ** Henry Janeway, father of Jason Janeway ** : *** father of Kathryn Janeway *** father of another daughter ** Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris, parents of hyper-evolved offspring ** Jareth, father of Korenna Mirell ** Ja'rod, father of Duras, Lursa and B'Etor ** Jhamel and Thy'lek Shran, parents of Talla ** K'Ehleyr and Worf, parents of Alexander Rozhenko ** Kamin and Eline, parents of Meribor and Batai ** Meribor and Dannick, parents of Kamie ** Kang, father of Dax ** Anton Karidian, father of Lenore Karidian ** Karl Four, father of Karla Five ** Karla Five, mother of Karl Six ** Miklos and Irina Karlovassi, genetic parents of Udar ** Kira Meru and Taban: *** parents of Kira Nerys *** parents of Kira Reon *** parents of Kira Pohl ** Kela, father of Jadzia Dax ** Keldar and Ishka: *** parents of Quark *** parents of Rom ** John and Mary Kim, parents of Harry Kim ** George and Winona Kirk, parents of George Samuel and James T. Kirk ** George Samuel and Aurelan Kirk, parents of Peter Kirk, two other sons ** James T. Kirk and Miramanee, parents of an unborn child ** James T. Kirk and Carol Marcus, parents of David Marcus ** Tiberius Kirk, father of George Kirk ** Kolopak, father of Chakotay ** Kushell, father of Benzan ** Edward M. and Silva La Forge: *** parents of Geordi La Forge *** parents of Ariana La Forge ** Leucon and Yifay, parents of Icheb ** Liko, father of Oji ** Madred, father of Jil Orra ** Martok and Sirella, parents of Drex ** Mayweather and Rianna Mayweather: *** parents of Paul Mayweather *** parents of Travis Mayweather *** parents of one daughter ** David McCoy, father of Leonard McCoy ** Leonard McCoy, father of Joanna McCoy ** Miral and John Torres, parents of B'Elanna Torres ** Alexander Marcus and Wallace, parents of Carol Marcus *** and Wallace, parents of (alternate reality) ** Mogh: *** father of Worf *** father of Kurn ** Keiko O'Brien and Miles O'Brien: *** parents of Molly O'Brien *** parents of Kirayoshi O'Brien ** Michael O'Brien, father of Miles O'Brien ** Danilo Odell, father of Brenna Odell ** Owen Paris, father of Tom Paris ** Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, parents of Miral Paris ** Tom Paris and Kes, parents of Linnis Paris (alternate timeline) ** Phlox: *** father of Mettus *** father of four other children ** Marie and Robert Picard, parents of René Picard ** Maurice and Yvette Picard: *** parents of Robert Picard *** parents of Jean-Luc Picard *** genetic parents of Shinzon ** Plasus, father of Droxine ** Prinadora and Rom, parents of Nog ** Q and Q female, parents of Q junior ** Mary and Stuart Reed: *** parents of Malcolm Reed *** parents of Madeline Reed ** Reger, father of Tula ** Betty and Kyle Riker *** parents of William T. Riker *** parents Thomas Riker ** Jacques and Lydia Romaine, parents of Mira Romaine ** Connor and Moira Rossa, parents of Jeremiah Rossa ** Helena and Sergey Rozhenko, parents of Nikolai Rozhenko ** Sarek and a Vulcan priestess, parents of Sybok ** Sato, father of Hoshi Sato ** Michio Sato, father of Sato ** Sek, father of T'Meni ** Benjamin and Jennifer Sisko, parents of Jake Sisko ** Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates, parents of one child ** Joseph and Sarah Sisko, parents of Benjamin Sisko ** Joseph Sisko: *** father of Judith Sisko *** father of other sons ** Skon, father of Sarek ** Sojef, father of Artim ** Solkar, father of Skon ** Hikaru Sulu, father of Demora Sulu ** Surmak Hoek and Surmak Stimson, parents of Surmak Ren ** Daniel Sutter, father of Clara Sutter ** Professor Starnes, father of Tommy Starnes ** T'Les, mother of T'Pol ** T'Meni, mother of Tuvok ** Enabran Tain, father of Elim Garak ** Tark, father of Kara ** Yanas Tigan: *** mother of Janel Tigan *** mother of Ezri Dax *** mother of Norvo Tigan ** Tokath and Gi'ral, parents of Ba'el ** Carl Torres: *** father of Michael Torres *** father of Dean Torres *** father of Elizabeth Torres ** Toya, mother of Alexandra ** Ian Andrew and Lwaxana Troi: *** parents of Kestra Troi *** parents of Deanna Troi ** Deanna Troi, mother of Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. ** Charles Tucker I, father of Charles Tucker II ** Charles Tucker II: *** father of Charles Tucker III *** father of Elizabeth Tucker ** Charles Tucker III and T'Pol, parents of Elizabeth ** Tuvok and T'Pel: *** parents of Sek *** parents of Asil *** parents of two more sons ** Miranda Vigo, mother of Jason Vigo ** Michael Webb, father of Danny Webb ** Charlie Whatley, father of Kevin Whatley ** Samantha Wildman and Greskrendtregk, parents of Naomi Wildman ** ''Natasha Yar'', mother of Sela ** Zeus and Hera, parents of Hephaestus ** Zeus and Leto, parents of Apollo and Artemis ** Zeus *** father of Aphrodite *** father of Athena *** father of Hermes Siblings * List of siblings: ** List of full siblings: *** Ezri Dax, Janel Tigan and Norvo Tigan *** Demmas and Ameron *** Duras, Lursa and B'Etor *** Kahless and Morath *** Karden and Kinell *** Kathryn Janeway and one sister *** Kira Nerys, Kira Reon and Kira Pohl *** Geordi La Forge and Ariana La Forge *** Travis Mayweather, Paul Mayweather and an unnamed sister *** Meribor and Batai *** Neelix and Alixia *** Molly and Kirayoshi O'Brien *** George Samuel and James T. Kirk *** Jean-Luc and Robert Picard *** Willie Potts and Jake Potts *** Malcolm Reed and Madeline Reed *** Judith Sisko and two brothers *** Deanna Troi and Kestra Troi *** Vel and Piri *** Worf and Kurn *** Zeus and Hera ** List of twins: *** Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel *** Apollo and Artemis *** Jenny and Megan Delaney *** Azan and Rebi *** William Riker and Thomas Riker (created by a transporter accident) ** List of half siblings: *** Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hermes and Hephaestus *** Spock and Sybok *** Benjamin Sisko **** half brother of Judith Sisko **** had two more half brothers *** Tora Ziyal **** half sister of Mekor **** half sister of seven unnamed children fathered by Dukat *** Kestra and Deanna Troi, half-sisters of Lwaxana Troi's unborn (as of 2372) child Children Grandparents The term "foremother" is used in place by Vulcans for grandmother. ( ) * List of grandparents: ** Jonathan Archer and Esilia, paternal great-grandparents of Karyn Archer (alternate timeline) ** Benaren and Martis, maternal grandparents of Linnis Paris (alternate timeline) and maternal great-grandparents of Andrew Kim (alternate timeline) ** Kamin and Eline, maternal grandparents of Kamie ** Karl Four, paternal grandfather of Karl Six ** Keldar and Ishka, paternal grandparents of Nog ** John Kim and Mary Kim, paternal grandparents of Andrew Kim (alternate timeline) ** George Kirk and Winona Kirk *** paternal grandparents of David Marcus *** paternal grandparents of Peter Kirk *** paternal grandparents of two more grandsons ** Tiberius Kirk and James, respectively paternal and maternal grandfather of George Samuel and James T. Kirk ** Alexander Marcus and Wallace, maternal grandparents of David Marcus ** David McCoy, paternal grandfather of Joanna McCoy ** Mogh, paternal grandfather of Alexander Rozhenko and Kurn's children ** Michael O'Brien, paternal grandfather of Molly O'Brien and Kirayoshi O'Brien ** Maurice Picard and Yvette Picard, paternal grandparents of René Picard ** Owen Paris, paternal grandfather of Miral Paris ** Owen Paris, paternal grandfather of Linnis Paris (alternate timeline) ** Tom Paris and Kes, maternal grandparents of Andrew Kim (alternate timeline) ** Connaught Rossa, paternal grandmother of Jeremiah Rossa ** Sergey and Helena Rozhenko, adoptive grandparents of Alexander Rozhenko ** Joseph Sisko and Sarah Sisko, paternal grandparents of Jake Sisko ** Skon: *** paternal grandfather of Sybok *** paternal grandfather of Spock ** Solkar: *** paternal grandfather of Sarek *** paternal great-grandfather of Sybok *** paternal great-grandfather of Spock ** Ian Andrew Troi and Lwaxana Troi, maternal grandparents of Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. ** John Torres and Miral, maternal grandparents of Miral Paris ** Cyrus *** paternal grandfather of Charles Tucker II *** paternal great-grandfather of Charles Tucker III ** Charles Tucker I: *** paternal grandfather of Charles Tucker III *** paternal grandfather of Elizabeth Tucker *** paternal great-grandfather of Elizabeth *** paternal great-grandfather of Lorian (alternate timeline) ** Charles Tucker II: *** paternal grandfather of Elizabeth *** paternal grandfather of Lorian (alternate timeline) ** Tuvok and T'Pel, paternal grandparents of T'Meni ** T'Meni: *** paternal grandmother of Sek *** paternal grandmother of Asil *** paternal grandmother of two more grandsons *** paternal great-grandmother of T'Meni ** T'Mir: *** maternal grandmother of Elizabeth *** maternal grandmother of Lorian (alternate timeline) ** Samantha Wildman and Greskrendtregk, maternal grandparents of Sabrina Grandchildren * Beverly Crusher was the granddaughter of Felisa Howard. ( ) Other genetic relationships * List of other genetic relationships ** List of uncles and aunts: *** Frin: **** uncle of Quark **** uncle of Rom *** James T. Kirk: **** uncle of Peter Kirk **** uncle of two more nephews *** George Samuel Kirk and Aurelan Kirk, uncle and aunt of David Marcus *** Kurn, uncle of Alexander Rozhenko *** Jean-Luc Picard, uncle of René Picard *** Nikolai Rozhenko, adoptive uncle of Alexander Rozhenko *** Quark, uncle of Nog *** Worf, uncle of Kurn's children ** List of cousins: *** David Marcus **** cousin of Peter Kirk **** cousin of two more cousins *** Gaila: **** cousin of Quark **** cousin of Rom *** Quark: **** cousin of Barbo **** cousin of Gaila **** cousin of Kono **** cousin of Stol *** Rom: **** cousin of Barbo **** cousin of Gaila **** cousin of Kono **** cousin of Stol *** Krem and Ulis ** Other: *** Elizabeth, a binary clone of Charles Tucker III and T'Pol *** Thomas Riker, a transporter duplicate of William T. Riker *** Shinzon, a clone of Jean-Luc Picard *** Spock 2, a giant clone of Spock Other familial connections Spouse * List of spouses: ** Chakotay and Seven of Nine (alternate timeline) ** Rima Harewood, widow of Thomas Harewood ** Jhamel and Thy'lek Shran ** Keldar and Ishka ** Henry Janeway and Shannon Janeway ** Mark Johnson and his wife ** Harry Kim and Linnis Paris (alternate timeline) ** Kimball and her husband ** Leeta and Rom ** Robert Picard and Marie Picard ** Keiko O'Brien and Miles O'Brien ** Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres ** Tom Paris and Kes (alternate timeline) ** William T. Riker and Deanna Troi ** Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates ** Spock and his wife ** T'Pel and Tuvok ** Samantha Wildman and Greskrendtregk ** Zek and Ishka ** Martok and Sirella ** Worf and Deanna Troi (alternate quantum reality) ** Leah Brahms and Geordi La Forge (alternate timeline) ** Leah Brahms and her husband ** Phlox and Feezal Phlox (and two other wives) ** List of widows and widowers: *** Manua Apgar, widow of Nel Apgar *** Chakotay, widower of Seven of Nine (alternate timeline) *** Kevin Uxbridge, widower of Rishon Uxbridge *** Worf, widower of Jadzia Dax *** Ishka, widow of Keldar *** Annorax, widower of his wife *** Edward M. La Forge, widower of Silva La Forge *** Beverly Crusher, widow of Jack Crusher *** Amelia Earhart, widow of her husband *** Flint, widower of "a hundred" *** James T. Kirk, widower of Miramanee *** Perrin, widow of Sarek *** Claire Raymond, widow of Donald Raymond *** Donald Raymond, widower of Claire Raymond *** Kyle Riker, widower of Betty Riker *** Sarek, widower of Amanda Grayson *** Benjamin Sisko, widower of Jennifer Sisko *** Lwaxana Troi, widow of Ian Andrew Troi *** Janet Wallace, widow of Theodore Wallace *** An unnamed person, widower of Marika Wilkarah ** List of ex-spouses: *** Grilka and Quark *** Jeyal and Lwaxana Troi *** Koss and T'Pol *** Prinadora and Rom *** Jean-Luc Picard amd Beverly Crusher (alternate timeline) *** Katherine Pulaski and three spouses *** Leah Brahms and her husband (alternate timeline) Other non-genetic relationships * List of other non-genetic relationships: ** Tom Paris considered himself the fictive "uncle" of the Repto-humanoid hatching. ** List of step-relatives: *** Amanda Grayson, stepmother of Sybok *** Jeyal, stepfather of Deanna Troi *** Leeta, stepmother of Nog *** Odo, stepfather of Deanna Troi *** Perrin, stepmother of Spock *** Jean-Luc Picard, former stepfather of Wesley Crusher (alternate timeline) ** List of in-laws: *** Aurelan Kirk, sister-in-law of James T. Kirk *** George Kirk and Winona Kirk, parents-in-law of Aurelan Kirk *** Owen Paris, father-in-law of B'Elanna Torres *** Owen Paris, father-in-law of Kes (alternate timeline) *** Tom Paris and Kes, parents-in-law of Harry Kim (alternate timeline) *** Marie Picard, sister-in-law of Jean-Luc Picard *** Quark, brother-in-law of Leeta *** Kyle Riker, father-in-law of Deanna Troi *** Joseph Sisko, father-in-law of Jennifer Sisko and Kasidy Yates *** Judith Sisko, sister-in-law of Jennifer Sisko and Kasidy Yates *** Lwaxana Troi, mother-in-law of William T. Riker ** List of godparents: *** Curzon Dax, godfather of Dax, son of Kang *** Kathryn Janeway, godmother of Q junior *** Neelix, godmother of the Repto-humanoid hatchling (according to Tom Paris) and godfather of Naomi Wildman *** The Doctor, godfather of Miral Paris *** Deanna Troi, ''soh-chim of Alexander Rozhenko (alternate quantum reality)'' ** List of surrogate parents: *** Kira Nerys, surrogate mother of Kirayoshi O'Brien *** Charles Tucker III, surrogate father of a Xyrillian child Background Real life connections *Following Star Trek performers and production staff members share a real life familial connection: **Gene Roddenberry is the father of Dawn Roddenberry and Darleen Roddenberry and was married to Majel Barrett. **William Shatner is the father of Leslie, Melanie Shatner and Lisabeth Shatner. Lisabeth is married to Andy Clement. William was at one time married to Marcy Lafferty. **Leonard Nimoy is married to Susan Bay (who was previously married to John Schuck), and is the father of Adam Nimoy. **James Doohan is the father of twins Christopher Doohan and Montgomery Doohan. **Walter Koenig is the father of Andrew Koenig and husband to Judy Levitt. **Grace Lee Whitney is the mother of Scott Dweck and Jon Dweck. **Patrick Stewart was married to Wendy Neuss and is the father of Daniel Stewart. **Marina Sirtis and Michael Lamper are married. **Spice Williams-Crosby is married to Gregory Crosby, half-brother of Denise Crosby, whose aunt is Mary Crosby. **Armin Shimerman is married to Kitty Swink. **Roxann Dawson was married to Casey Biggs. **Malcolm McDowell is the uncle of Alexander Siddig who was married to Nana Visitor. **John Billingsley is married to Bonita Friedericy. **Jane Austin and Kurt D. Lott are married. **James Cromwell was married to Julie Cobb, who is the mother of Rosemary Morgan. **John de Lancie and Marnie Mosiman are married and are the parents of Keegan de Lancie. **Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens are married. **Heidi Krämer and Alissa Krämer are twin sisters. **Diane Klimaszewski and Elaine Klimaszewski are twin sisters. **Alyce Andrece and Rhae Andrece were twin sisters. **Colleen Thornton and Morreen Thornton are twin sisters. **Tamara Wilson and Starr Wilson are twin sisters. **Tom LeGarde and Ted LeGarde are twin brothers. **Rick Avery and Joni Avery were married and are the parents of Brian Avery and Mike Avery. **Paul Baxley is the uncle of Gary Baxley, the great-uncle of Hunter Baxley and the grandfather of Craig Baxley, Jr. **Jay Caputo is the brother of Jennifer Caputo **Dennis Madalone is the son of Chuck Madalone and is married to Linda L.C. Madalone, who is the sister of George Colucci. **Gary Epper, Andy Epper and Tony Epper are brothers. **Kiante Elam and Ousaun Elam are brothers. **Robert Ellenstein was the father of David Ellenstein. **Tony Donno is the son of Eddy Donno. **Vince Deadrick, Sr. is the father of Vince Deadrick, Jr.. **B.J. Davis and Dorothy Ching-Davis were married and are now divorced. **Eddie Hice is the father of Freddie Hice. **Billy Hank Hooker and Buddy Joe Hooker are brothers. **Diana Lee Inosanto is married to Ron Balicki. **Mike Justus and Sandy Berumen-Justus are married. **Henry Kingi, Sr. is the father of Dorian Kingi and Henry Kingi, Jr.. **Gene LeBell is the father of David LeBell. **Tom Lupo is the father of Diana R. Lupo. **Buck McDancer and Sonia Jo McDancer are married. **Bob McGovern and Don Charles McGovern are twin brothers. **Bob Minor and Rita Minor are married. **Gail Monian was married to Christopher Leps, are divorced. **Frank Orsatti was the uncle of Noon Orsatti. **Charles Picerni is the father of Charles Picerni, Jr. and Steve Picerni. **Robert Pine is the father of Chris Pine. **Zachary Quinto and Joe Quinto are brothers. **Nicole Randall was married to Keith Campbell. **Jimmy Romano, J.P. Romano and Pat Romano are related. **Debby Lynn Ross is married to R.A. Rondell, who is the son of Ronald R. Rondell. **Monica Staggs is married to Gary Wayton, who was previously married to Paula Wayton. **Hal Sutherland is the father of Keith Sutherland. **Glenn R. Wilder is the father of Scott Wilder. **Marty Hornstein is the uncle of Ellen J. Hornstein. **Chuck Courtney is the father of Dustin Courtney and the stepfather of Lincoln Simonds. **Melinda Clarke is married to Ernie Mirich. **Dennis Tracy was married to Roma Lee Tracy. **Randall Bosley is married to Loretta Gordon. **Mary Jo Slater is the mother of Christian Slater. **Tony Plana is married to Ada Maris. **Amick Byram is married to Cassandra Byram. **Susan Henley and Keith Rayve are married. **Matt Hoffman and Tina Hoffman are married. **Simon Stotler is the stepson of Jerry Fleck. **Kimberly L. Ryusaki is the daughter of Bill M. Ryusaki. **Michael Cassidy is the father of Mickey Cassidy and Zane Cassidy. **Jeri Taylor is the mother of Alexander Enberg. **Art Anthony is the father of Jasmine Anthony. **Nancy Muñoz is the mother of Mark Muñoz, Mario Muñoz and Michael Muñoz. The latter one is married to Marisa Muñoz. **Robert Wise was married to Millicent Wise. **Zoe Chernov and Max Chernov are the children of Jeffrey Chernov. **Gerald W. Abrams is the father of J.J. Abrams. **David Rossi was married to April Rossi and is married to Lili Malkin. **Herman Zimmerman is the father of Fritz Zimmerman III. **Maria Jacquemetton is married to André Jacquemetton. **Gloria Pasqua Casny and Chris Casny are married. **Greg Agalsoff is the brother of John Agalsoff. **Robert della Santina and Damian Della Santina are related. **Kenny Myers and Karen Asano-Myers are married. **David Cadiente is the father of Jeff Cadiente. **Clay Drayton is the father of Trinity Drayton. **Mitchell Danton is the brother of Steve Danton. **Patrick Massett and Marybeth Massett are married. **Alan Sims was married to Deniece Sims. **Floyd Weaver, Lloyd Weaver and Troy Weaver are triplet brothers. **Kim Manners and Kelly A. Manners are brothers. **Edward R. Brown is the father of Edward Brown, Jr.. **Joseph D'Agosta was married to Barbara Baldavin. **Matt Jefferies and John Jefferies are brothers. **Werner Keppler is the father of Rolf John Keppler. **Vincent McEveety is the uncle of Stephen McEveety. **Fred Phillips is the father of Janna Phillips. **Herb Solow is married to Yvonne Fern Solow. **Herta Ware is the mother of Ellen Geer. **Pat Westmore is the aunt of Michael Westmore and his brother Monty Westmore. Michael is the father of Michael Westmore, Jr. and McKenzie Westmore, and the brother-in-law of June Westmore. **Grainger Hines was married to Michelle Phillips. **Mark Margolis is the father of Morgan Margolis. **Hallie Todd is the stepdaughter of Guy Raymond. **Jeff and Jerry Rector are twin brothers. **Kim Braden is married to David Carson. **Rosalind Chao is married to Simon Templeman. **Alan Scarfe is married to Barbara March. **Dey Young and Leigh Taylor-Young are sisters. **Reuben Leder is the brother-in-law of Gary Werntz. **Donna Garrett is married to Ralph Garrett. **Jennifer Nash is the sister of Marcus Nash. **Michael Aron is the brother of Joel Aron. **Katie and Kellie Cockrell are twin sisters. **Lou Elias is the brother of Carolyn Elias. **David G. Trotti is married to Amy Kate Connolly, daughter of Laura Connolly. **Ernie Mirich was married to Melinda Clarke. **Richard Lynch and Barry Lynch are brothers. **Salome Jens is the sister-in-law to Anthony Zerbe. **Gary Werntz is the brother-in-law of Reuben Leder. **Benito Martinez is the brother of Benita Andre. **Shannon Cochran and Michael Canavan are married. **Randall Bosley and Loretta Gordon are married. **Dean Jones is the brother of Starr Jones. **Michael Moore is the father of David Moore. **Shawn Piller is the son of Michael Piller. **Joe Conti and Walt Conti are related. **Anthony Fredrickson and Penny Juday are married. **Audrey Trent, Jerry Trent, and Chris Trent are related. **Lane Leavitt is the father of Steven Leavitt. **Gary Jensen is related to Ben Jensen and Ethan Jensen. **Jon Macht is the cousin of Stephen Macht. **Beth Scott is the sister-in-law of Genie Francis, wife of Jonathan Frakes. **Mary Carver and Joseph Sargent were married. **Chris Edrington and Barbara Gaddy-Edrington are married. **Lawrence Tierney is the uncle of Michael Tierney. **Sarah Marshall and Karl Held were married. Category:Families Category:Culture Category:Lists